loving criminal by lucyannH
by lucyannH
Summary: everyone knows how kidnapping goes. you get taken, tortured then if your lucky found. then you go home and your happy to be back. thats not how it happened for stephanie mayfield. what would you do if you wanted to go back to the people that took you?


Loving Criminal

Preface

"A three year old girl called Stephanie Mayfield was kidnapped on the 21st April 2001. On the 13th June 2010 she was found in a family home in Stockport and returned to her family in Beverly, Hull. Here's her story;" CLICK, I turned the television off. No one knows what really happened…

1. Steph

As I sat here with no one to talk to but my conscience, I realised just how much better my life had been before this cruel fate had taken place. I still don't quite understand what had happened, the police told me that I had been missing since I was three! The first thing I remember is being sat at a kitchen table, I was eight playing cluedo with my 'parents'. I was happy; I had friends, a loving family and everything I could want. Until two months ago, I remember the sirens, the police shouting "come out with your hands up!" and then them arresting my parents Jack and Louise McFay and taking them away. Then I was driven to a house in hull, where I was told that the people I had spent my childhood with, the people who had cared for me, had kidnapped me! Then they told me that I wasn't actually Steph McFay from Stockport, but that I was Stephanie Mayfield from Hull! Next they let two people into the room; a man and a woman who looked in their late thirties and told me that these strangers, who were called Abigail and John, were my real parents and this was my real home!

It was all too much, and now my new parents keep say things like "did those evil people not feed you, honey?" when I eat all my dinner, and teachers say "how many times did the criminals hit you over the head Miss Mayfield?" when I get a question wrong. But the worst of all is girls in my class say "they could have taught you how to dress, but I guess they didn't have the money. That's why they kidnapped you, right, for the ransom? Because no one would want you for a daughter." You see I don't have many friends, and the friends I do have live back in Stockport. I guess it's because im different to the girls here, they all come out in skimpy skirts with sequined ballet pumps, whereas im fine in my old jeans and converses.

I've tried to tell people that Jack and Louise loved me, and that they aren't evil, disgusting criminals. They are just normal people like you me! They put a roof over my head and gave me anything I wanted and needed. Plus I loved it in Stockport; everyone helps and supports each other, but here in Beverly I don't even know the names of our neighbours. I preferred everything about my old life, and I know it bad of me to say but I preferred Jack and Louise to Abigail and John! They never spend any time with me, unlike Jack and Louise with them every night we would sit down and play a game, whereas here im lucky if we even eat dinner together. I want to go back to Stockport back to Louise's sweet smelling perfume, back to Jack's amazing cooking, back to my friends Emily, Kara, Megan and Amber. I want everything to go back to how it was!

I hope Jack and Louise are happy. I wonder what they're doing right now? Maybe Louise and Jack will come visit me if they don't get charged, but really what is the chance in that?

2. Jack

Why, why did they take her away from us? We were good to Steph. We didn't take her because we're evil; we did it to help her. Because you see, the first time I saw Steph she was three and was walking a along with her parents, well getting dragged along really by her reigns which her parents were pulling on. She was crying her little eyes out, but her mum and dad didn't care they were to busy talking to care. I felt sorry for her. It broke my heart to see her crying like that. You maybe thinking but why did _you_ need her? It's because my Wife has a disease that means she can't have a baby, but like most women she wanted to be a mother. Well, she kind of was, Louise or Lulu as I call her, was pregnant two years before Steph came. She was pregnant with a little baby girl. She was really stressed so I booked a holiday to Hawaii to calm her down. But while we were there she was bitten by a bug that gave her the disease. So our little baby died. Lulu was torn up; she wouldn't come out of the house for ages! I didn't know what to do, really what could I do. So by taking Steph it helped both me and her.

When I took her I didn't think about what could happen, I just did it. When her parents went to the toilet they left her outside alone. I dropped a glass bottle to distract everyone around me, and then I grabbed the buggy and ran as fast as I could. I told Lulu that I had adopted Steph, and she was over the moon! When Steph first came we set to work painting and decorating her room, we painted it peach and stuck pictures of cartoon ponies around the walls. Over the next couple of months we bonded with Steph, and Lulu believed the story. Until the newspaper came GIRL TAKEN was the headline with a picture of Steph on the front with the word missing across it. I tried to hide it from Lulu and Steph. But she finally saw it, she should have been furious but she was holding Steph and no one could be angry with her in their arms. She has a charm about her that could make even the Mona Lisa smile! Lulu asked me "What happens if we get caught?"

"We won't, her parents probably aren't even looking for her!" I replied I was wrong. The house feels so empty with out Steph. I hope her real parents are ice and kind to her. I hope she isn't lonely. Because Steph's very shy and finds it hard to make friends. I hope she has settled into her new life.

The post has just arrived Junk, junk, junk No, wait that looks important. A court summons, next Monday for the Stephanie Mayfield case against Mr and Mrs Mayfield. They're loaded with cash, so will have all the best lawyers. I think it fair to say that we are doomed!

3. Abigail

It's so great to have my daughter back! The house was so empty without her. The day she was taken was one of the worst days ever! But thing is that me and John had a lot more money, not having to buy nappies or anything for Stephanie. So we moved back to my birthplace Hull, bought a new car and I got a lot of jewellery! Stephanie is very different now to how she was! She used to love dressing up as a fairy or a princess and she used to wear the most adorable, little dresses. My favourite was a white one with red poppies on. She looked so cute in it. I really don't get it, she used to be so girly our little Stephanie, but now, well, she looks like she lives n a farm! The day we were reunited she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a red hoody and some paint splattered trainers. I was sure that she wasn't Stephanie, that they had got the wrong child! Also I bought her a nice, pink skirt from marks and Spencer's. The next day it was in the bin with a new blue hoody from primark in its place! What's happened to her?

Well, anyway John and I went to court yesterday to get that evil man and his wife found guilty of kidnapping Stephanie. It was an easy job, our lawyer Joanna Johnson told the Judge that Stephanie had been kidnapped by Mr and Mrs McFay ad that was pretty much it! But Jack McFay kept trying to prove that they loved Steph as they call her, and wouldn't dream of harming her. But no one would believe that, everyone knows that when you're kidnapped the person or persons hate you, that's just how it goes!

We didn't tell Stephanie that we were going to court as we didn't want to upset her. So we just told her that we were going out for the day and had left a sandwich in the fridge. It was an easy session; it took the jury less than ten minutes to come to a conclusion. They were guilty of course, but the time they were sentenced to was way to short compared to the nine years they kept Stephanie from us! They were sentenced to five years and eighty hours of community service; not nearly enough time is it?

I have been putting off telling Stephanie, as she seems to like these people, which really I think is ridiculous, seen as they held her captive her whole childhood! I don't get it, how could she like them? Like last week I took her shopping and to the hair dressers, she really needs something doing with hr hair, it's so curly, and frizzy and well, ginger! When she was a baby she had fair hair, it must have grown out ginger as she grew up. I suggested dying it blonde but she stormed out of the salon the minute I brought it up! She has quiet an attitude! I don't know where she gets it from obviously the McFay's!

Well anyway, when we were shopping Stephanie saw a knitted multicoloured cardigan, and said "Louise would love that!" It was horrible; I guess that explains Stephanie's bad dress sense. That day she bought three t-shirts, two pairs of jean; both blue and two pairs of trainers' one pair orange and one pair green. I suggested a skirt but she wouldn't even try it on!

I think it's time to tell her what happened…

4. Steph

NO! They can't go to jail my mum just told me that Jack and Louise are going to jail for 'kidnapping' me! They looked after me, that's not a crime! I need to prove that though, but I don't have any evidence. I need to get out of here. I will run and run and never stop until I get to Jack and Louise! I burst out of the door and sprint down the road, past the shops, past the school, through the housing estate and past the park. I stop still, breathing heavily. I have to let it out, I do. I scream as loud as I can. I feel better, but im still hurting. I go back home, I've got the find out what prison Jack and Louise are in. "Where have you been?" my mum yells at me when I walk in the door, "I went for a walk" I reply "im going to bed" I tell her.

When they go to sleep I will creep downstairs and find out the name and address of the prison. You see, I can't just ask my mum or dad because they would get suspicious. So I need to find out myself! There's the alarm, im going downstairs now. Stockport Prison, that's too far away! I think I will just go back to bed and give up! DING DONG! That's the door bell, who could it be now, it's half eleven at night, on a Monday! There's no one there, just a parcel. For me! Inside there's a letter that says;

"Dear Steph,

We hope you have settled in at your home. We're very sorry you had to find out the truth this way! We trust you heard about prison, don't worry we'll be fine!

Here are a couple of things from the house we thought you would like; a photo album, your S anklet, your video camera and some DVDs with videos of you when you were little.

We miss you dearly

Louise and Jack

X

Ps. we love you x"

I put the letter in my dressing gown pocket, and slot one of the DVDs into the player. It's a video of Louise playing with me at the park I used to go to in Stockport. I fall off the see-saw; Louise picks me up, dusts me off and gives me a hug. I find myself crying at the sound of there voices it's like music to my ears. I miss them so much!

Then it clicks the DVDs proof that they took care of me! I have evidence! Tomorrow I will go to… umm, where do you go to report these things? Tomorrow I will go to the library and find out! I should tell Jack and Louise my plan. I get my best paper from my room, sit at my desk and write in my best handwriting;

"Dear Jack and Louise,

I have worked out a way to get you out of trouble! The DVDs prove that you didn't harm me" I wrote out the rest of my plan and ended the letter with;

Love

Steph

Ps. I love you too x

At the library I have found out that if you find out any more evidence or information about a case that has been solved you should talk to your lawyer, who can call everyone back to court. But I don't have a lawyer! But I know someone who does…

5. Abigail

"So let me get this straight, you have some evidence about your case that is important, so you need everyone to go back to court?" I asked Stephanie.

"Yes, it's very important evidence, and in the library, a book said that you should tell your lawyer if you find anything!" she replied

"May I see this evidence?" I asked. She shakes her head and tells me that it's a secret. She's an intelligent girl, so I think I will ring Joanna.

After three days the judge has finally agreed to look at this evidence then decide on anew improved punishment. What evidence could it be that was so urgent? A scare, a medical condition they gave her? Who knows? But whatever it is Stephanie seems excited to show the judge and jury. But why wouldn't she show me?

6. Jack

I really hope Steph's plan works; I don't think I can spend one more day in here! I've only been in prison a week and already im going mad. Its torture not seeing Lulu, she's in another side of the prison, im not even aloud to speak to her. I have to write a letter and send it to the same building that im in just to talk to her!

That's why I need Steph's plan to work, that and to stand a chance of ever seeing Steph again! I had hoped that she would be in court but she wasn't. I wanted to apologise to her for all this! I wanted to say goodbye. And I didn't get the chance to!

I miss our home, it was little but cosy, me and Lulu had lived there since we got married. We had known each other for six months before I proposed. Some people wait three years to get married, but when you're in love like we were, why wait? We had a small, traditional wedding in Lulu's parent's back garden. Only our closest friends and family were invited. The house was a wedding gift from my Dad. He died of cancer a year ago, and my mum had died when I was a little boy. The house reminded me of them, and now im not even there, it's not even mine now all our possessions are gone!

When Steph was taken away from us Lulu cried for two weeks, she was so upset, it was just like the time when the baby, our baby died inside her! Steph's room, which at the time was green and orange, wasn't touched at all, there was still a book laid open on her bed, still her I-pod paused on her favourite song, still a pair of jeans laid on her floor, Still an empty silence filling the room. Lulu couldn't bare to go in there, but I, on the other hand, would go in every night, sit on her desk chair and think about all the good time we had shared. I miss her so much! She was like the baby from Lulu's womb come back to life! Steph even had Lulu's ginger hair. It was destiny that she was ours, she was so perfect for us it was unbelievable!

I guess that's over now, well, unless Steph's plan works! CLICK, what, my cell's just been unlocked, "here's your post" the officer told me and handed me an envelope, it's from Lulu. "You have been summoned back to court, because someone has found more evidence" he informed me. I thanked him, Steph must have done this. It could be my chance to get out of here, finally!

7. Steph

"Don't be nervous darling!" Mum tells me. Im not nervous, im actually excited which is weird for me, I hope this evidence will get Louise and Jack out of prison! Not only did I bring the DVDs, but I have photos, my S anklet and my video camera because why if they hated me would they buy me this stuff? I don't buy my enemies presents, do you?

Mum has dressed me in a silly, purple dress. I wanted to wear my new t-shirt with the tree on and my old denim jeans, but no, I have to look 'smart', but really I look like little Bo peep dipped in purple paint! So embarrassing!

I can't wait to see Louise and Jack. I've missed them more than you can imagine. I miss everything about Stockport! My friends Emily, Kara, Megan and Amber are coming to the court as witnesses for Jack and Louise. I'm going to se them when I get to court. We've finally pulled into the car park. "ARRRGGHH" screams Megan and Amber. "Hi" I reply, I run to them we hug and catch up for around a minute. They mum says sternly "come along honey!", and suddenly im alone in a room with mum trying to pull a brush through my hair, trying and failing! Then I get pushed up to a microphone." What have you found, sweetheart?" the judge asks me. I explain the whole story, and then give an assistant one of the DVDs, it the one of me at the park. "Ok" says the judge "but this doesn't help your side of the story!"

"Im on Jack and Louise McFay's side" I told the judge. I heard my mum mutter "WHAT?" under her breath. I turned to her and explained "I always have been you just never listened" then I looked at Louise and smiled then turned back to the judge "the McFay's looked after and cared for me better than my biological parents have! They bought me anything I wanted, including this anklet and this video camera" I place the stuff on the table in front of the judge. "I also have many photos" I say while showing him five of the photos. "How do we know that you didn't just buy this stuff yourself?" the judge asked me.

"Ask any of the witnesses" I tell him. He calls Amber to the stand and asks her if I was actually given the anklet and camera as a present. Amber replies "on Steph's 10th birthday, at her party she showed us her camera, and all the time I have know he which is seven years, she has always wore the anklet." I showed the judge five more photos; in all of them I was wearing the anklet. "I gave Steph the anklet when she turned four" Jack said when he was asked when I got the anklet. All the witnesses Megan, Amber, Kara, Emily and Jack and Louise's next-door neighbour all proved my point to be right, that Jack and Louise Loved me!

8. Abigail

It's all going wrong! Why is our Stephanie, Stephanie Mayfield helping the people that took her away from her family for nine years of her life? Maybe they threatened her into sticking up for them? But the evidence doesn't look fake! It must be, because why would they kidnap someone just to have as a daughter, Why did they take Stephanie, Why my Stephanie? "I would like to know why Mr McFay took _my_ daughter?" I tell the judge.

"Yes, so would I" replies the judge "please, explain Mr McFay" Jack McFay got out of his seat and walked calmly to the microphone. "I took in Steph as I saw her crying and Mr and Mrs Mayfield weren't bothered, it broke my heart, so I saved her" He tells the judge and jury. I suddenly notice a tear roll down my face, im crying! I haven't realised how much of a bad parent I've been. Stephanie was right; they were nicer to her than Im being.

Maybe, just maybe Stephanie's telling the truth, maybe they did look after her, maybe better than we have! Perhaps she was happier before she was found, happier before she knew the truth. I promise from now on I will be a better parent, I will spend more time with Stephanie, laugh with her, cry with her, and I will be a better person.

"The jury will now go and settle on a decision" the judge tells is. I don't mind what ever the outcome, if they're innocent Stephanie will be happy, and if they're guilty I can make her happy! So either way I don't mind! It has taken the jury longer than half an hour to come to a conclusion "whatever happens, I love you, sweetheart" I tell Stephanie.

"So your not angry at me for siding with Jack and Louise?" she asks me.

"Not at all, you should go with what you believe is right!" I reply. When the jury come back in I feel Stephanie shaking in my arms. "This court finds Mr and Mrs McFay guilty of kidnap" the judge announces. A single tear rolls down Stephanie's pale face. "But as the evidence shows that Stephanie was not harmed, you will not be going back to prison" he tells Jack and Louise. "A hundred hours of community service, each" he explains to them.

Stephanie slips out of my arms, runs to the McFays and hugs them. It brakes my heart seeing her happier with other people. But I know I should do the right thing. "Your honour" I say to the judge "would it be possible for jack and Louise to adopt Stephanie?" she runs to me

"Really?" she asks excitedly

"If the judge says that they can" I explain to her. "I understand that you are happier with the McFays, and all I want is for you to be happy. So if the judge says yes, you can go with them" I fight back tears. John comes over and puts an arm around me.

"I agree you should go with them, we both want you to be happy." He tells Stephanie.

"Stephanie" the judge calls her over "is this what you want, do you want to go with Jack and Louise McFay?" She looks at me and smiles, but then looks at the McFays. I can tell she is happier with them by just the way she looks at them! "Yes." she replies. I can't help a tear, even thought I know she will be better of with them. As I sign the paper work my hand shook like a earth quake of sadness. I keep telling myself that she will be happy" But it doesn't help, Im loosing my only child! I've neglected her everyday since she was born, then she was kidnapped and that was the happiest she has ever been, then she was brought back home and I neglected her again! I was trying to make her someone she isn't im a bad parent!

As Stephanie packs I wish that I could tell myself that I have been the best parent I could be, but I hadn't. "Bye, mum" Stephanie says to me. "I love you" those three words make me cry. "Don't be sad, I'll write to you, call you and I'll come visit you!" She promises.

"I love you too, honey" I say to her.

A car horn honks, "that will be them" Stephanie explains "I'll miss you, mum"

"I will miss you too" I reply. I gave her one last kiss and she left.

Epilogue

Dear Mum,

I hope you are well, and yes I still call you mum! I've been back in Stockport for six months now and it feels as though I never left, Jack and Louise are fine and say hello.

I can't wait to come and visit you and my new little brother Toby! He's lucky to have you as a mum. Thank you ever so much for letting me return to Stockport! If it weren't for you trusting me Jack and Louise would till be in prison! I know it must have been hard for you to let me go, but I so happy now! Thank you for returning me to my Friends, Family and my home!

Im so glad that I was found when I was taken, because if I wasn't I would still be living a lie, and I wouldn't of had the chance to find out where I come from, and I wouldn't of known how lovely my mum was!

Thank you for my birthday present, I always wear the locket! I love the picture in it. It makes me sad, sad for leaving you alone. But now you have Toby to keep you company, and Dad of course! I can't wait to see my little brother!

I miss you!

Your Daughter

Steph

Mayfield

Ps. I love you x


End file.
